


Magnetic Dreams

by secretlyasummers



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, people can be friends okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyasummers/pseuds/secretlyasummers
Summary: Back in the old days, Marvel Girl and Polaris were the only women on the X-Men. Shouldn't they be friends?





	Magnetic Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Uncanny X-Men 63.

Charles Xavier’s mansion was nearly deserted. Xavier had, for the longest time, been a functional shut-in, confined to the house by a combination of his disability and his pride. For a brief period, it had been busy with his core group of students, but now, Charles Xavier was dead. The mansion had gone to his students, and most of them were gone. Cyclops, Havok, and Angel had gone into New York to see an airshow, while Beast and Iceman were out at the Coffee-A-Go-Go.

The mansion had been left to the girls, to Jean and Lorna. Jean had been reluctant to leave the mansion, since they moved back in, for reasons unknown, while Lorna had been waiting for some packages – her adoptive parents in Dallas had phoned to say that they were mailing her clothes and her things, now that she was moving full time to New York.

Jean came up the stairs from the mansion’s basement, to find Lorna awkwardly moving a half dozen boxes with a combination of some precarious stacking and her magnetic abilities.

“Do you need some help with that?” Jean looked the teetering pile up and down. “I think you’re going to have a—”

“Yes, please,” Lorna said, sighing thankfully. Jean extended her telekinesis, grabbing a couple of the boxes.

“I’m just piling them all in my room for now, if you don’t mind bringing them there,” Lorna said. “I’ll just unpack later. Plenty of time, right?”

“Right.” Jean followed her up the stairs.

“This is a pretty hip place, Jean. And some guy just left it all to you?” Lorna hadn’t met the benefactor of the X-Men in her time on the team. She had joined after his death.

“Professor Xavier, yes. He assembled the X-Men, and taught us how to use our powers. And he designed our Cerebro units, too.” Jean looked guarded for a moment. “He’s a great man. He died saving the X-Men from a monster.”

“Oh. Um, sorry,” Lorna said, apologetically. “I didn’t mean to –”

“Don’t worry about it. You couldn’t have known.”

They turned the corner, and Jean pushed open the door to Lorna’s room. “Just put the boxes . . .”

“On the floor, for now.”

Jean did just that, and glanced around the room. “I like what you’ve done with the place,” she said, half joking.

“I haven’t really had time to redecorate. And all my posters are in those boxes.” Lorna shrugged. “Besides, it’s just a room.”

“Right.” Jean hopped up on to the bed, swinging her feet. “So how are you settling in? With the X-Men, and in the mansion.”

“It’s . . . fine.” Lorna leaned against a wall. “Different, both from my little apartment in Manhattan, and from back home. Finding out my real father is either dead, or a crazy genocidal mutant, hasn’t really helped.”

“You and Bobby have sure been getting along, though.”

“Iceman is . . . also fine. He’s sort of . . . possessive.” Lorna was quiet for a second. “Alex has been great, though. Both of us have a bit of a harsh learning curve, with our mutant abilities.” She side-eyed Jean. “Listen, Jean, not that I mind, but what’s with the third degree? We haven’t exactly been friends.”

“I’m bored and I don’t have anything better to do?”

“Okay, fair enough.”

The two girls sat there in silence, neither really knowing what to do. Jean looked at Lorna, and a sly smile slipped on to her face.

“Listen, I was going to save this from some later thing but . . . just meet me in the kitchen, okay?”

“Sure?”

Jean got up, and left the room at a run. Lorna slowly followed, making her way down the stairs, through the entry hall and a few other hallways, and waited in the kitchen, twisting some forks this way and that with her magnetism as she waited. Finally, Jean came in, several bottles of wine in her arms and several more hovering around her.

“The Professor had a _very_ well stocked wine cellar. That Bobby and Warren and Hank haven’t gotten to.” Jean had a mischievous grin. “Wanna help me get started?”

Several bottles of wine later, both of the girls were pretty thoroughly plastered.

“Listen,” Jean said, her words slurring. “You’ve got it lucky. Magnetic powers are cool. I’m a telepath, and I’m surrounded by a bunch of teenage guys. And I run around in a minidress. It’s the same stuff over and over and over again.”

Lorna waved her off. “I’ve gone through like five cell phones and I keep wiping the DVR. And I can’t use credit cards. Yeah, that sucks, but also—”

“It does more than suck!”

“—but also, my dad is probably a genocidal maniac.”

Jean sat quietly for a second. “Okay, yeah, you win.”

“Your costume is better than mine, though.”

“Oh, god, those costumes.” Jean rolled her eyes. “Okay, story time.” Lorna nodded. “So, Professor Xavier said that we had ‘graduated,’ and asked me to make new costumes for everyone. But despite being the team’s ‘The Girl,’ I literally couldn’t sew to save my life. It’s just not a skill I have. I got some of our friends to help me sew some spandex together for Scott and the rest, but my costume was just a dress I took from my sister and some go-go boots.”

“So you’ve been running around for a couple years now in a dress from, what, Macys?” Lorna looked incredulous, and poured herself and Jean more wine.

“It’s a little better then that, but yeah, basically.” Jean put her hands up at Lorna’s expression. “Hey, I didn’t have a bunch of Mesmero’s minions to make a costume for me, miss ‘Queen of the Mutants.”

“I didn’t choose that costume, Jean. Anyway, Alex was telling me that you’re a model or something. Couldn’t you get a better costume if you wanted?”

“I _was_ a model. Besides, now it’s a brand. If I change now, I’ll have to explain every time we team up with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and everyone.”

Lorna took a drink. “You really fight with those guys? The Avengers and the FF?”

“Sometimes they help us, sometimes they fight us. But yeah, team ups happen all the time.” Jean gave Lorna a look. “Any particular reason?”

Lorna dodged Jean’s eyes, her cheeks growing red.

“Lorna – wait, what’s your middle name?”

“Sally.”

“Lorna Sally Dane, tell me this mysterious secret of yours.”

“I had a big crush on Johnny Storm when I was younger! Poster on my wall and everything.”

“Oh, I met him! He is dreamy. Kind of a jerk, though.”

Lorna gave Jean a look. “Let me keep my dreams, okay?”

“Sorry. Reality check here.”

“Well, just . . . keep quiet about it if we do have a teamup with the FF or I'll tell Scott you said that the Human Torch is dreamy.”

Jean took another long drink of wine. “You wouldn’t _dare_.”

Lorna laughed, and the two clinked their glasses.


End file.
